Satsu
Satsu is one of the new slayers she is of asian desent . not much is known about this slayer before she met buffy. Satsu was Buffy's favourite of her squad, and she often chose her for special missions.. Buffy held Satsu in high regard for both her Slayer abilities and her fashion sense Buffy once commented on satsu's hair ( " so three perfectly vald avenures of attack good form -- on three seasoned well trained corpses one of whom sidebar has her best hair ever satsu you;re making me think i need a new look see me after---- ' buffy ) she and buffy had a short romance ending with satsu leaving scottland to lead the slayers in japan. Powers and Abilities powers Slayer Enhancement: Satsu is a Slayer and has the normal powers that other slayers do, including:Superhuman Strength: Slayers are endowed with strength greater than that of humans (barring mystically or genetically enhanced), some demons and the majority of vampires.Superhuman Speed: Slayers are able to move faster and react quicker than normal human beings. Outmaneuver all sorts of bullet-fire from multiple ranges and setting off a bear trap, but not getting caught in it.Superhuman Agility: A Slayer is capable of superhuman feats of agility. She can leap to great heights, the maximum being unknown.Superhuman Reflexes: Slayers are able to move faster and react quicker than normal human beings. Superhuman Durability: A Slayer's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. It is difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints.Accelerated Healing: Despite this durability to blunt force, a Slayer's skin can be punctured by sharp weapons such as knives or bullets, but they recover from even very severe injuries in remarkably short periods of time. AbilitiesSlayer Sense: Slayers possess a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness can, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. This is not a constant ability, however. This skill must be honed through practice and the Slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. A Slayer also has the limited ability to detect the presence of vampires. This power must be honed as with the heightened awareness, and the Slayer must focus to achieve the full effect. r Slayers being ambushed by Vampires. Slayer Collective Memories: Like all Slayers are a collective of inherited slayer memories and prophecies. All Slayers through the ages share a psychic link, manifested in dreams. A Slayer will frequently dream of herself as a Slayer in another time and place. These dreams are usually vague, but can also be prophetic. Dreams exist in their own mystic plane or "dreamscape" where for a Slayer, precognitive sense and the inherited memories of other Slayers can manifest themselves. Also, Slayers have been shown to appear in each other's dreams, and Buffy and Faith shared a dream while Faith was in a coma